ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Mother of All Vreedles
The Mother of All Vreedles is the forty-first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot The episode opens as the Vreedle Brothers are having trouble robbing an intergalactic bank: the Great Vault of Sulkis, when their mother, Ma Vreedle, intervenes and all the guards run away. Ma angrily berates Rhomboid after he reveals to the security guards that he and Octagon are defective clones, stating that not all her spawn are defective, and revealing a third Vreedle Brother, Pretty Boy Vreedle. After completing the robbery, Ma, against the advice of her older sons, orders the group to go to Earth. |218x218px]] Inside the Rust Bucket 3, the team are informed that the Vreedle family are coming to Earth. Once hearing that Ma is coming, Kevin attempts to run away, admitting that he is scared of Ma Vreedle. Ben and Gwen, however, force him to go after the Vreedles. Once in orbit over Earth where the Vreedles are, Ben tries to convince Ma to leave. She claims that she just wants a nice place to raise children and the sum-total of Earth's salt water oceans. Ben transforms Spidermonkey and then transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey and attempts to stop them, and they fly back into space, where the lack of oxygen there causes Ultimate Spidermonkey to crash into Earth, and survives with a webbing crash bag. Meanwhile, Octagon shoots down the Rust Bucket 3 and crashes it into the ocean, forcing Gwen and Kevin to swim back to shore. Once on Earth, Ma orders Octagon and Rhomboid to set up a cloning machine, this time having read the instructions and intending to drain Earth dry, in the process making "300 billion" perfect Pretty Boy Vreedles to make up for the defective Rhomboid and Octagon clones she already made. Ben interrupts the cloning attempt, and after he is captured he tricks Ma into letting him transform. Then, he attempts to convince Ma to leave Earth, telling her as Ben transforms into Big Chill that he himself is a mother (referring to when Big Chill laid eggs). Gwen and Kevin attempt to hold off Rhomboid and Octagon. Gwen points out that Octagon and Rhomboid are Plumbers now and are better than this. Octagon points out that they're better than nothing. They ultimately decide that their mother doesn't love them when she tries to kill them, and they with the help of the original Pretty Boy convince her to come in peacefully. Plumber back-up arrives to take the already made Pretty Boys to an orphanage and Ma Vreedle to prison. Octagon requests that the team keep quiet about their involvement in their mother's actions to which they agree before Octagon and Rhomboid fly their raging mad mother to prison. Noteworthy Events Major Events Character Debuts *Ma Vreedle *Pretty Boy Vreedles *Centur Squaar *Magister Patelliday Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *The Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Pretty Boy Vreedles (first appearance) *Centur Squaar (first appearance) *Magister Patelliday (first appearance) *Will Harangue (on TV) Villains *Ma Vreedle (first appearance) Aliens Used *Jetray *Spidermonkey (x2) **Ultimate Spidermonkey *Big Chill Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *The episode's name is a reference to the phrase "The Mother of All Bad Guys". *The line uttered by Ma Vreedle at the end of the episode, "I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for my meddling kids!" is a reference to Scooby-Doo. Trivia *The Rust Bucket 3 is destroyed for the third episode in a row. *The lines for this episode were recorded on September 2, 2010. *Dwayne McDuffie contributed a lot of jokes to the episode after Matt Wayne's first draft. *Somehow Ben gets all his missing Ultimate Forms after the events of The Ultimate Sacrifice because he transformed into Ultimate Spidermonkey in this episode. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Matt Wayne Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Matt Wayne Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba